This invention relates to a tape cassette used with a magnetic recording-reproduction apparatus such as a cassette tape recorder or video tape recorder.
When a tape cassette is loaded in a tape recorder, a magnetic tape received in the tape cassette is generally clamped between the capstan shaft and pinch roller of a magnetic recording-reproduction apparatus. When the capstan shaft is rotated by the motive power of a motor, the magnetic tape is caused to run at a prescribed speed. In this case, full care is taken to stabilize the peripheral speed of the capstan shaft. However, so-called squealings arise in those parts such as tape guides and magnetic heads which contact a magnetic tape, giving rise to shaking of the magnetic tape which in turn leads to irregular running of the tape and eventually produces undesirable flutter and wow.
Already known is an open reel type tape recorder which is provided with an impedance roller to suppress the above-mentioned tape shaking. With the conventional open reel type tape recorder, the impedance roller is set on the same side of a magnetic tape as the magnetic head. The impedance roller is combined with a tension arm or compliance arm which is provided with a tape guide, thereby absorbing the shaking of a magnetic tape to suppress the occurrence of wow and flutter. The known open reel type tape recorder makes it possible to provide a fully sufficient fitting space to easily mount the impedance roller with the tension arm or compliance arm.
However, a tape cassette is small in size, failing to provide a sufficient fitting space. To date, therefore, no tape cassette has been known which contains an impedance roller.